Numb
by degrassifreak87
Summary: A look at Manny's shattered life, and what she thinks about her past and present. About how hard her life became. This is my first story on here, so I would love it if I got some feedback! Thanks. Chapter Four now posted!
1. Prologue School's Biggest Slut

**Numb **

Summary: A look at Manny's scattered life, without being a point of view. A Cranny fic.  
  
Main Character: Manny Santos, with other's like Emma and Craig.

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, or the characters, because if I did, I certainly wouldn't be writing this.

Notes: It's kind of based on the Amanda Clemen's song "I Don't Want To Be Me."

* * *

**"I Don't Want To Be Me"**  
**_by: Amanda Clemens_**

_I'm not feeling so bold  
Can't you see I don't want to grow old  
And my photograph's an epitaph of parody  
I don't want to be me._

_I'm not feeling so sure  
It would help if you offered a cure  
If I wait, it's too late for the remedy  
I don't want to be me._

_You won't save me 'cuz I'm not the fortunate one  
So don't blame me if I decide to go hide  
Or instead to just run._

_I'm not feeling so well  
Maybe we could just sit for a spell  
And make amends - it depends on my injury  
I don't want to be me._

_You won't save me 'cuz I'm not the fortunate one  
So don't blame me if I decide to just run  
You won't save me 'cuz I'm not the fortunate one  
So don't blame me if I decide to go hide  
Or instead to just run.

* * *

_

**Prologue **

"You are the school's biggest slut," rang in Manny's ears as she leaned against the wall in the girl's bathroom. She had ran out of the Gymnasium right after the commotion that she had caused, and down the hallway. She could feel eyes staring right through her, so she decided the best place to hide would be in the bathroom. After the fight she had with Darcy, she couldn't feel anything, she felt numb, and didn't want anyone to see her like this. And the reason for it all was simple: for, she was branded the title of school slut, yet again.

She had thought Darcy was her friend, someone who wouldn't judge her, but she had been wrong. Darcy was just like everyone else in the school, quick to judge every little thing she did. She would forever be known as the school slut, even if she cured cancer, or rescued a bus load of small children. She would even have that title in ten years, at their high school reunion.

Tears escaped her eyes and slowly trickled down her face. She let her petite body slide down the wall and onto the floor, as only one thought crossed her mind: She'd never be the same. She could never go back to the sweet and innocent Manny, who was secure being Emma Nelson's best friend and being afraid of Spinner and all of the other older students. She could never go back in time and make everything right again, as badly as she wished she could, she couldn't, and it ate at her every day of the week.

It felt so long ago, when her life went that way. The first day of junior high was what she thought would be the most scariest day of her life, but as the years went on, she realized that that was nothing compared to what she had to deal with. Being Craig's second girlfriend, and then finding out he was lying to her about Ashley was hard enough, but finding out she was pregnant with his child was something that she definitely couldn't handle. Maybe the choices she made in her past weren't the best, but she was trying desperately to move on, and make everything right again. But no one wanted to believe it, they had already made-up their minds about her.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Manny scrambled to her feet. She hesitantly opened the door, afraid of who was standing on the other side of it. To her relief, though, it was her best friend, Emma Nelson. The tall blonde girl leaned her body on the side of the door, and stared at her best friend with a sympathetic look. "I heard about Darcy, I'm sorry," she offered. She stretched her arms out, and Manny took advange of the kind gesture and hugged her tight.


	2. Chapter 1 That's What Friends Are For

**Chapter One** - _That's What Friends Are For_

After much negation, Emma talked Manny out of the bathroom stall. "School's over," Emma informed her. "Why don't we go home and watch some movies? We could call Craig and talk to him, or e-mail him. We could have some friends over," she suggested. "Caitlin is baby-sitting Jack with Joey, while mom and Snake go out on a date. We could have a small get-together, if that would make you feel any better."

Manny shook her head no. "No thanks, Em," she softly replied. "I'm not up to hanging-out with a crowd, or calling up Craig and telling him about my shitty day." The two of them walked through the bathroom doors and out into the hallway. Everyone seemed to be clearing out their lockers, and getting ready to leave for the weekend. "But, that movie idea doesn't sound so bad." Emma smiled down at her shorter friend.

The two girls walked to Emma's house together, the house Manny had been living in ever since her father kicked her out of her own residence. It became a home to her, though, and Emma's mom, Christine, had treated her as if she was her own daughter, but that wasn't surprising since Manny always felt like she was a part of the Nelson family. Snake, Emma's step-father, and their school teacher had always treated Manny kindly, also.

Emma reached into her jean jacket pocket and pulled out her keys. "I can't believe Darcy of all people would say something like that to you. She seems really nice. I mean, she's in that Christian club, isn't she? Don't they teach you in there not to judge other's?" Emma opened the door wide, and let Manny in first. As Manny walked passed, she just shrugged. "Well, I don't think it's fair. Maybe we should have a protest about it. You know, a protest about judging other people and stuff like that. What do you think?"

Manny plopped down on the couch, and half-laughed at her friend's idea. "Emma Nelson, the leader of all the useless protests." Emma flashed her an 'I'm serious' face. "I'm sorry, Em, but it would be just a waste of time. No one at that school cares about my feelings, I've accepted that by now. It's all fine. I mean, we only have a year left at Degrassi anyway."

Emma sighed and walked into the kitchen, where the door to the basement was. "A whole year to make everything worse," Emma replied, not giving up on this topic. She opened the door, and waited for Manny to follow her. Soon, the brunette girl was right behind her. "But, I can't make you do something you don't want to do, and I know that. I just want you to know that I'm here for you no matter what."

The two girls reached the bottom of the stairs, Emma wandered into the bathroom, while Manny plopped down on the bed. "Em, I already do know that. You don't have to start a protest about it. Plus, a protest would just make everything worse. They'd make fun of me even more. I'd be another Rick."

"Manny, you're nothing like Rick. Rick was a psycho, who came to school and shot Jimmy. Not to mention almost killed me...and Sean!" Emma opened the door to the restroom and walked out. Emma sat down next to Manny and smiled over towards her. "How would you be another Rick?"

Manny sighed and looked away for a second. "Well, because Rick was made fun of all the time. I don't want that to happen to me. I don't want to become Degrassi's newest joke. I just want to be me, and move on with my life. I want to be known as Manny Santos, not the girl who slept with Craig when he was seeing Ashley! That was two years ago, when will people drop it?" Manny half-laughed again, and threw her hand up in the air. "Oh, that's right. Everyone blames me for Paige and Spinner breaking up, too. I'm like the Yoko Ono of Degrassi."

Emma placed her hand on Manny's shoulder, to show her yet again that she was there for her. "Hey, why don't we go watch some movies now? We could go upstairs and watch them. I could make some popcorn, and we could just chill. You know, forgetting about what happened today for at least a couple of hours?" Manny nodded and smiled back. "Okay, I'll go upstairs and start making the popcorn. You can pick out the movies." Emma jumped up and off the bed. "All of my movies are under the bed, okay?"

Manny nodded. She waited until Emma hurried up the stairs to pick out the movies. Once Emma was gone, she rolled off the bed, she laid down on her stomach and searched with her eyes under the bed. Something besides the DVDs caught her eyes, though. Manny reached her hand under the bed and pulled it out. Dusting it off some, Manny began to read the words on the front. "Emma's pictures," she read out-loud. She flipped it open and saw pictures of Emma, J.T. and herself from when they were just four-years-old. As she flipped through more pages, she noticed their ages matured. It was mostly her and Emma, though. There were pictures of J.T., too, though, and Emma's mom. Without looking at every page, she turned to the very last page. There was only one picture on that page; a picture of Emma, J.T., Toby and herself only a few years ago, back in grade eight. A single tear fell from her eye.


	3. Chapter 2 Memories Last A Lifetime

**I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed the story so far:  
**_Barelyalive  
Diane  
Jackie Hollywood Girl_  
_Kristina  
Kristen_

* * *

**Chapter Two** - _Memories Last A Lifetime_

With three movies in her hands, and Emma's photo album tucked under her arm, Manny headed up the steps. As she opened the door to the upstairs, she made a disgusted face. A burning smell filled the room, and she noticed Emma holding a bag of popcorn. Manny started to laugh at the smell and sight. "Burned popcorn?"

Emma grinned towards Manny. "Yeah, sorry about it. It smells really bad in here now. Could you open the front door? I'll open the windows." Manny nodded and headed towards the door, after she placed the items in her hands on the living room table. "Great. It's going to smell like this all day now," complained Emma.

"Em, don't worry about it. We'll just spray something if the scent lingers," Manny replied, as she opened the front door. Emma walked into the living room, and continued to open up windows, letting the cool air inside. Manny walked away from the door and headed over to the couch.

Emma opened up the last window, and went to go join Manny, but something caught her eye. "Hey Manny, what's this?" Emma asked, already knowing what it was. She picked it up and smiled. "Oh, my God. My old photo album. Was this under my bed?" Manny nodded her head. "Oh, my God. I haven't seen this in years!" Emma hurried, the still-dusty book in her hands, over to the couch and sat down. She gazed over at Manny. "Let's look at it together."

Instead of watching movies, for the next hour the two girls looked through the photo album and laughed with each picture they looked at. "Look at J.T.!" Manny cried of laughter. "Remember when we would always steal his hats from him? He would get so mad at us, and not talk to us for a whole day."

Emma laughed along. "Yeah, and we thought a day was forever." Manny giggled at that thought. "Remember when I thought I knew division in second grade?" She laughed. "And you and J.T. believed me, and we stayed up all night practicing it?" Emma turned the page in the photo album.

"Yeah. Remember when we would have sleepovers with J.T.?" Manny laughed. "Before sex and reputations," Manny said, a little dull. Emma looked over at her, to make sure she was alright. Manny snapped out of it after a second and laughed. "Remember when we found out that the division you thought you knew was really subtraction?"

Emma laughed so much she started to cry. "Yeah, totally. That was so funny. I thought I was so smart to know that, too." Emma started to laugh again, and pointed to a picture. "Oh, my God. Look at that picture! Halloween, grade five." Both girls stared at the picture. "You're dressed up as a baby and I'm dressed as a hippy. Typical J.T. is dressed up as a clown."

Manny laughed a little, but hadn't really listened to Emma's whole sentence. All she heard was "_You're dressed up as a baby_" and stopped. Her mind went back to the day she found out she was pregnant, pregnant with Craig's baby. She thought about how scared she had been, and how she reacted. She knew she couldn't take care of a baby, she was only fourteen. Some people would have said that she was a baby herself, and maybe they were right. "I, uh...can we watch the movies now?" Manny asked, out of no where.

Emma looked over at her, and noticed she wasn't all there. "Um, yeah. Sure," she replied, closing the book and getting up out of seat. She picked up one of movies and popped it into the DVD player. She walked back over, and sat back down. "Are you okay? A second ago you were laughing, and now you look upset."

"I'm fine, Emma. Really," Manny replied. "I just thought we were going to watch movies, not sit around looking at old pictures all night. That's all." Manny crossed her arms, and sat there emotionless. She stared at the television screen as Emma hit the remote control button.

"They aren't just old pictures, Manny. They are memories, and the past. They are a part of your past," Emma explained to her, as she turned whatever movie she had put in the DVD player on. Emma didn't bother to look over at Manny, she knew that Manny wouldn't look back at her.

"Well, my memories and past sucks. So, why would I want to be reminded of it?"


	4. Chapter 3 A Cry, A Call and An Idea

**Chapter Three** - _A Cry, A Call and An Idea  
_  
Emma sighed and hit the off button on the DVD remote. She turned to the side and stared at her friend. "Manny, I know what Darcy said was harsh and that she shouldn't have said it, but why are you putting yourself down? Plus, she didn't mean what she said. She was just caught in a moment, and I didn't realize what she was saying," Emma explained to her.

"No, Emma. For the first time ever, you're wrong. What Darcy said was true. It doesn't hurt me that she said it, what hurts is that I know it's true." Manny stood up, and started to walk into the kitchen. "I don't even know why you waste your time with me. I'm the school's biggest slut, just like Darcy said."

As Manny spoke those words, Emma was reminded of the night years ago at Jimmy Brooks' party. When Sean, her then-boyfriend, had been drinking, causing Jimmy to throw him out. As the two of them sat outside of Jimmy's house, waiting for Emma's mother to pick them up, Sean had drunkenly cried out how he didn't know why Emma wasted her time with him, because he was a big, stupid loser.

She "wasted" her time on Sean for the same reason she was now "wasting" her time on Manny, and that reason was because she cared. She cared for her friends, including Sean, and she would do anything for them, and deep down Manny knew that. "I'm not wasting my time on you," Emma replied. "Why would you even think that? I don't think you're a slut, I think you're a good person, and an even better best friend. We're always there for each other, and right now, you need me to be there for you, so I'm here. Tell me what's going on."

The brunette girl, who had been leaning against the wall that separted the living room to the kitchen, looked over at her best friend and grinned. "Well," she sighed. "What do you call someone who sleeps with someone else's boyfriend and becomes pregnant? Not to mention the aboration," she added, looking down. "Emma, you should hate me for what I've done."

"I don't think you should have had the aboration, yeah; but it was your choice. I can't hate you for having an opinion about something," Emma replied. "Why? Are you upset you had the abortion?"

Manny dashed over towards Emma, tears suddenly escaping her eyes, and threw her arms around her. Burying her head into Emma's shoulder, she started to choke out the words. "I-I got an aboration be-because I thought Craig would get back with A-Ashley, and I kept thinking about what would happen if they became really serious with each other. You know, like...what if they actually got married? And then I thought how I'd be alone with a baby, and I wouldn't know what to do. B-But now that I'm back with Craig...I kind of wish I had the baby. Maybe if I had the baby...he'd visit here more often and we'd be connected." Manny let go of Emma, and wiped her tears away. "Stupid, I know."

Emma smiled weakly at the sobbing girl, and tried to think of the right words to say. "No, it's not stupid. I know what you mean by not wanting to be alone, especially if Craig stayed with Ashley. But at least you're with Craig now, and someday you can start a family without having to worry about anything." Emma embraced her again. "Craig loves you Manny, he really does."

Suddenly, the up-beat sounds of the song "Get It Right This Time" came from Manny's cell phone. She untangled herself from Emma, and reached over to pick up her cell phone. She sighed when she read the name. "It's Craig calling right now," she frantically told Emma. Calming herself down, she answered the ringing phone. "Hey baby," she answered the phone, sounding as normal as she could. "Oh, um...nothing, just about to watch a movie with Emma," she replied, as she ran her hands through her hair. "Are you sure? I could--oh, okay then." Emma glanced over at Manny and gave her a look that Manny knew all too well, it meant that she should talk to Craig about what she was feeling. "Wait, Craig! There's something I wanted to talk to you about, but we don't have to talk about it right now. We're talk about it later, when you're aren't so busy." She sighed, and shrugged over towards Emma. "Okay, bye. I love you, too. Bye," she replied, and then hung-up.

"What happened?" Emma sent her a questioning look. "That wasn't a very long conversation. Not like all your other ones. Is everything okay with Craig?"

"Yeah," she breathed out. "Everything is fine. He just had to go, because whatever that manager guy's name is wanted to talk to him or something. He said he'd call back later, or he'll try and get online to talk. But it won't be until much later, and with school tomorrow, I don't think I'll be up." Manny sighed and threw herself backwards. "This is what our relationship is now, Em. A phone call here, an IM there. I never get to see him anymore, and I don't know if our relationship will make it through." A smile started to form on her face, and she leaned back up. "I know I didn't like the fact of you were secretly dating Peter at first, but I really do think you are adorable together. And you can tell he cares for you deeply." Manny flashed her a smile.

"Yeah? You think so?" Emma's face lit up. She had been terrified for weeks, trying to hide her relationship with Peter, afraid that Manny would find out about it any minute. It felt amazing to be out about it to Manny, and it felt even better to have Manny say something that kind to her. She knew that Peter had hurt Manny in a serious manner, but she couldn't help who she fell in love with. Having Manny say such kind things to her, Emma automatically felt bad about what she had done to Manny only a week before. She wanted to make it up to her, and she had the perfect idea.


	5. Chapter 4 Emma's Idea

Sorry, this chapter isnt the best, but yeah. &Im sorry for the wait, also!

Thank you everyone for your reviews! Id thank you all personally, but i have to get off in a few minutes.

But, **_Kuddls_**, to answer your question..its set after part one of "High Fidelity." The older class are getting ready to graduate, &its almost summer. So, when you hear about graduation in this chapter, its not Manny&Emmas, its the older class.

* * *

**Chapter Four** - _Emma's Idea_

Later that night, while Manny was taking her long shower, Emma went straight to her plan. She walked up the steps, out of her basement room, and kept walking until she reached the computer that sat in the living room. She pulled the chair out and took a seat on it. Clicking around on the computer for a few seconds, she signed onto her internet screenname. Hoping that he was on, she scrolled down her buddy list. "Perfect!" She cried out as she noticed that he was on.

**sparklespaz: **Hey Craig, are you busy?

Emma sent the instant message, hoping that the reply back would be instant. But as she sat by the computer, waiting for an answer, she realized it wouldn't be. "Com'n Craig, com'n!" She whispered to herself, wanting to ask him before Manny was through with her shower. By the look of it, though, it didn't seem like that was going to happen, so Emma walked away from the computer and flicked on the television.

**overXposed: **Not anymore, why? What's up, Em?

Finally, Emma heard the shrill sound sound of an incoming instant message and jumped out of her seat, and over to the computer. Sure enough, it was Craig answering her message. She grinned and started to type back to him.

**sparklespaz: **I just wanted to ask you a question.

**overXposed: **Okay, shoot.

**sparklespaz: **Well, it's about Manny.

**overXposed: **What about Manny? Is she okay, Emma?

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming from above her head, which meant Manny was out of the bathroom. She started to panick and started to type as fast as fast as she could. She wanted this to be a surprise for her best friend, it would cheer her up quicker than anything else in the world.

**sparklespaz: **Yeah, she's fine. I was just wondering something.

**overXposed: **Oh, okay. What were you wondering then?

Just as she was about to reply back to him, she heard footsteps again. This time they were coming down the steps. Manny started down the steps, in a new wardrobe, and noticed Emma on the computer. "Oh no, Em. The last time you played around with a computer, you were almost raped."

Emma spun the chair around and stared over at her best friend. "Yeah, I know. I was just talking to..." Emma quickly thought about who she could say she was talking to. "J.T.!" she replied. "I was just talking to J.T. about nothing. I'm not talking to strangers," she sighed.

"Okay," Manny replied, walking down the rest of the steps. She walked right past Emma and the computer and into the kitchen. "I'm getting a soda, do you want one?" Manny yelled into Emma. She opened the refrigerator and grabbed two sodas, even though Emma hadn't answered her.

**sparklespaz: **Sorry about that. I was just wondering if you weren't busy, you would come to the graduation next week? Manny has been upset lately, and it's because she doesn't get to see you a lot anymore. So, if you could...would you? Please Craig? puppy dog face

Emma quickly typed it all out and then smiled. "Yeah, okay," she yelled back into Manny, as a reply to her question. "Com'n, com'n," she whispered to herself as she stared at the computer screen.

**overXposed: **Yeah, I could get some time off. I've been wanting to see her for a while now. I miss her so much.

"Yes!" Emma cried out, a little too loud. Manny popped her head out of the kitchen and stared at the back of Emma's head. Emma, realizing how loud she yelled that, turned around to see Manny watching her. She blushed a little. "Sorry. J.T. just told me something, and it's really...cool."  
"J.T. told you something _cool_?" She questioned, not fully believing her. "Em, you aren't talking to a Jordan wannabe, are you? Because you have Peter, and..."

Emma cut her off. "Manny, I'm not talking to a internet stalker. Like I said, I'm talking to J.T., okay?" Emma turned back around and started to type again, even though she knew Manny was watching her.

"Yeah, fine. Okay," she replied and disappeared in the kitchen again, looking for snacks.

**sparklespaz: **Aw, yay! This is going to be AWESOME! But Craig, don't tell Manny that you're coming here to visit her, okay? I want it to be a surprise.

Manny walked back into the living room with two cans of Coke and a slice of pizza that was left over from last night's dinner. As she walked closer to Emma, so that she could hand her the can of soda, Emma became nervous. But then she realized all she had to do was minimize the instant message screen.

"Here's your soda." Manny handed her the soda, and read the screen. "Enviroment studies," she read off the page Emma had up for effect. Manny laughed. "That's my Emma," she added, and walked over towards the couch. "So, what's J.T. saying now?"

Emma thought about what to say. "Oh, he asked if he could come over and hang-out. Him and Toby,"Emma explained to her. It was a total lie, but she had to say something. "But I told him that you weren't up to seeing anyone."

**overXposed: **Okay, that sounds good. I'll see you next week then!

**sparklespaz: **Alright, see you soon. Bye Craig!

"Oh, well if they really wanted to hang-out then I guess I could," Manny replied. "I feel a little better anyway, now that I let everything out, got a shower and am now eating this delicious slice of pizza." Manny held the pizza up, and looked at it like she was in love with it. After that, she took a huge bite out of it.

"Oh, actually...he just signed off," Emma lied. "But, I could call him back and tell him. How's that sound?" Emma switched the computer off, and stood up. She pushed the chair in and walked over to her house phone. Manny nodded her head, since she was chewing and couldn't answer. "Okay." Emma picked up the telephone and started to call J.T. Yorke up.


	6. Chapter 5 MovieLike

First, I want to say how sorry I am for the long, long, LONGGG wait.I really dont have any excuses. I guess Ive just been lazy with it, and I havent felt like updating it. Thats really no excuse, though, so Im sorry again. Ill try to make the waits between each chapter not so long anymore.

Secondly, thank you so much for all the comments! I never thought Id recieve so many reviews about it! Youre all so amazing! And also, thank you for being so patient with the waiting. Again, Ill try and make the wait for the next chapter shorter.

Third, when youre reading this, its a bit different than the show. I changed a few things, mostly at the end, though. I thought Id just let you know, in case you were a bit confused.

* * *

**Chapter Five**- _Movie-Like  
_  
Fifteen minutes after Emma's call, the two boys knocked on the door of the Nelson house. Toby jiggled on the handle, though, and let themselves inside. Both girls looked up at the boys and smiled. They were all life-long friends, except for Toby, who they met in the summer before grade seven.

"Why lookie who it is!" Emma laughed. "Hey guys, you got here aweful fast. What did you do? Run here?"

J.T. didn't pay attention to Emma's words, though. Instead he glazed down at the movies that were sitting on her living room table. Picking one up, he made a disgusted face. "You really weren't planning on watching these movies, were you?" He dropped the DVD back on the table. "I'm not watching any chick flicks!"

Manny laughed at her ex-boyfriend's typical comment. "Oh J.T., you're such a guy." She looked over at the movies that she had placed on the table, and noticed they were all either romantic comedies or romantic dramas.

"Hey!" J.T. randomly yelled out, thinking of an idea. "Instead of watching these oh-so amazing movies, we should go to the movies and harass Paige." J.T. smirked at them. "Wouldn't that be really fun?" He laughed at his own words.

All three teenagers stared at him bewildered. "Why would _you _of all people want to harass Paige?" Manny questioned him. "Seeing as though you used to have the World's biggest crush on her back in grade seven," she reminded him. She turned to Emma. "Anyway, I don't know if I want to go to the movies."

J.T. ignored the first part of Manny's conversation and went straight in for the second part. "Not wanting to go to a movie? What are you, kidding me? Of course you want to go to a movie! Wait until you hear what is playing!"

Toby laughed at his best friend, and finished his sentence for him. "Green Leaf is out, and of course J.T. wants to see it. He's been talking about it for months now." Toby sighed at the thought of seeing the lame movie. "Me on the other hand, though? Not my kind of movie."

Emma grimaced at the thought of the previews she had seen. "All that stupid movie is about is a bunch of teenagers smoking up and being losers. I don't want to see that!"

"Me either," Manny agreed, eyeing up J.T. Yorke. "Actually paying to see a movie where everybody in it is a drug-addict? Yeah, that sounds real cool, J.T.." Manny rolled her eyes at him.

"Guys!" J.T. protested. "It's not just about that. It's supposed to be funny. It has more of a story than drugs. Com'n! Please? I had to sit through that endangered species movie for you, Emma! And that lame computer help movie with you, Toby. And what about that cheerleading movie with you, Manny?"

"No J.T.! I'm not seeing that," Manny replied to the pleading. "And seeing as though you almost died from that overdose, I don't think you should see it, either!" She crossed her arms at him, showing that she meant it.

"Listen, if you can think of something else to see, I'll go," Emma commented. "But, I won't go see that, J.T., I'm sorry. That kind of movie lumps every teenager together, and makes it seem like we all go around doing drugs and acting stupid." Emma, as always, defended her principals. "And I, for one, won't put up something like that."

J.T. sighed. "Okay, okay. Fine, why don't we go see Petey and the Magic Land then?" He sarcasticly asked them all, knowing quite well that it was an animated children movie, and was probably made by somebody on drugs. "Even though whoever made that was probably on drugs," he mumbled to himself.

Emma glared over at him. "Okay, can the word 'drugs' be droppedfrom of this conversation now?" She laughed, and walked into the kitchen. "I think Snake left the newspaper in here," she informed them. "We could look at the movie section and see what's playing. A-ha!" She called out, finding the newspaper and bringing it back into the living room.

Toby stood there, thinking of all the good movies that were out. "How about we see A Romance To Forget?" He suggested, even though he knew it was a bit of a chick flick. "I heard that it's much more than a chick flick. Like, there's sex, violence and drugs in it." Emma glared over at Toby, who used to have a crush on her. "Oh right, sorry. That word isn't supposed to be in the conversation anymore." He paused for a few seconds, but then went on. "Com'n guys, we'll never be able to decide on a movie that we all like. Why not just see this one?"

Manny shrugged. "Okay, sure. That sounds good to me," she grinned at the boys. "Emma, why don't you look up what times it's playing at the theatre?"

Emma flipped through the pages of the newspapers, as J.T. sighed. "A Romance To Forget? Man, if I have to sit through two hours of that, I'll wish I was on drugs," he informed them all. "But, if everybody else agrees on it, I guess I could sit through it. Only if somebody buys me some popcorn, a soda and candy, too!" Toby stared over at him. "What? I only have enough money for a ticket!" He defended himself. 

Since both J.T. and Toby forgot to bring their cars with them, the four teens were forced in having to walk to the movie theatre. Surprisely, though, it didn't take all that long to get there.

Manny took a look around the room once they had walked in there. She noticed many Degrassi students in there, which wasn't unusual, seeing as though even with ten other movie theatres around, this one was the nicest. But, it was a certain pair of Degrassi students that stood out to her. She saw Spinner and Darcy standing in line for snacks.

"Can we get our seats first and then get our snacks?" Manny asked, keeping her eye on the couple. "I-I just have this feeling that it's going to be crowded in there. And-" Her sentence was cut off, though, as she watched Darcy whisper something in Spinner's ear and start to walk over in Manny's direction.

"Manny!" Darcy called out and hurried over toward her. "Do you have a second?" She asked her. Manny just stood there and shrugged at her. "Listen, I'm really sorry about what I said. I had no right to say that to you. You're one of my closest friends, and I don't know why I said that. I guess that was just me being jealous or something. Anyway, I'm sorry."

Theshorterof both girlscrossed her arms and just stared at her. "I see you're here with Spinner. I thought you two were fighting? I thought you were mad at him for lying to you? Or something like that," she asked her, ignoring her apology.

"Oh. Yeah, I was mad at him. But, he apologized to me for it, and I forgave him. That's what Christianity is all about- forgiveness. So, with that being said, I hope you can forgive me. I know that it will probably take some time, but still. I hope you'll be able to forgive me one day. I don't want to ruin our friendship over what I said."

"What you said _really_ hurt my feelings, Darcy. Especially since I've been hearing it since I was in grade nine." She nodded her head a little, thinking about what Darcy had said. "And maybe one day I will be able to forgive you for it, but today isn't one day. So, if you would, please go away and leave me alone," she told her. She turned around to look at her best friends. "Well, are we going to see the movie, or not?" She asked them, as they just stood there, shocked and bewildered.


	7. Chapter 6 A Text From Craig

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! I seriously _suck _at this whole "update thing." I kind of had writer's block on it, but then I came up with something. I'm sorry, it's not the best chapter ever, but it'll do. haha. Reviews welcome!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five** - _A Text From Craig_

The four friends slowly exited the movie theathre, as they chatted about the movie they had sat through. No more than a minute had passed, and Emma and Manny were deep in conversation over the movie. Where as, J.T. pretended to yawn and roll his eyes. "That movie was boring," he announced. "We should have seen Green Leaf."

Manny giggled, while Emma glared. "J.T., enough about that stupid movie! The movie we just watched was amazing! Completely romantic, yet dramatic at the same time. You could feel their emotions, too." She looked over at Manny and smiled. "Plus, it ended happy. Movies are always better when they end happy."

"Yeah," Manny agreed, playfully nudging J.T. in the ribs. "Em's right. The movie was so cute. Daniel and Katie were meant to be together, and you could totally sense that. Even though it was pretty predictable, it was definitely a classic. I bet it will make a ton of money, just like Titanic did."

Toby nodded his head, "I have to agree, also," he stated. J.T. stared down at him, mentally questioning his sexuality. Toby sensed this, and shrugged. "What? Is it _my _fault I appreciate all different genres of movies? The dialogue was interesting, and the actors and actresses were amazing in it."

"Whatever," J.T. replied to them all. "The only good thing in the movie was the actress who played Katie. Oh, plus her younger sister Dawn. Now, they were hot!" J.T. sent them all a grin, one that showed off his pervertness. "The rest of it...well, let's just say I fell asleep."

Manny laughed, and looked over at Emma. "Typical J.T. Yorke," she muttered, making Emma laugh, also. "At least he sat through it, even if he did..." Manny's voice trailed off as she noticed Darcy out of the corner of her eye, holding onto Spinner's hand as she talked to a girl on the Spirit Squad. "Fall asleep," she ended her sentence and looked away from Darcy.

Emma, along with J.T. and Toby, followed Manny's glaze. "Manny, are you okay?" Emma asked her, quickly. "I still can't believe Darcy said that. That was insanely rude of her, especially since she hardly even knows you. If she actually took the time to get to know you, she'd know that you are far from being a slut."

"I'm fine," Manny answered, harshly. "I just want to leave."

Manny plopped down on Emma's couch as Emma closed the door behind them. Toby joined Manny on the couch, as J.T. took a seat on the chair next to the couch. J.T. helped himself to the remote control and flipped the television on. "Aah, T.V.! How I love you!" He confessed his love for television, as he looked to see what was on.

"Anybody want a drink?" Emma asked the three sitting teenagers, as she made her way into the kitchen. Once inside, she opened the refrigerator and shifted a few items around, until she found her vitamin water. She unscrewed the cap and took a sip of the light red liquid, making an "aah" sound.

"I'll take a Coke," Toby ordered, as he focused his attention on the television. "J.T.! Stop, you're flipping through the channels too fast. I can hardly tell what's on," he complained. "There's supposed to be this Science show on tonight. It sounds really interesting. I've been dying to see it for weeks!"  
J.T. continued to go through the channels at the same pace. "Sorry, Tobes, but that sounds more boring than that movie I just had to sit through. I'll have the same, Emmers!" He came to a comic show, where no-named comedians told off their jokes that weren't even humorous. "I love these guys!"

"Water, please, Em." Manny made a disgusted face at the television and reached over to grab the remote control from J.T.'s hands, but couldn't wrestle it away from him. "I hate these guys! They aren't even funny. All they do is talk about how aweful their wives are, and what comes out of their butts. It's so stupid."

Emma walked back into the living room, four beverages in her hand. She placed them down on the table, and sat down next to Manny. "Science or morons, what choices!" Emma entered the conversation, as she picked up her drink and took another sip. "J.T., give me my remote control. _I'll_ see what's on, okay?" She leaned over, just like Manny had, but succeeded in taken the remote away. "Thank you!" She laughed.

Suddenly, Manny's cell phone began to ring, causing her to jump out of her seat. Reaching deep into her jean pocket, she pulled out her cell phone and noticed she had a text message from Craig. "It's a text from Craig!" She happily explained to them, as she flipped open the cell.

She clicked onto the message and mentally read it. "Hey Manny, I just had some time to spare and I thought I'd text you. I don't have that much time, so I couldn't call. Sorry I don't seem to be free that much. That will change soon, hopefully. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know I love you and I'll talk to you soon. Love you, Craig."

"It's okay, I understand. I miss you tons, though! I love you, too, Craig. xoxoxo Manny," she replied back to him. She set her cell phone down on the table in front of her, hoping he'd reply back soon, and stared at the television.

Emma noticed how happy that one little text message made Manny, and smiled to herself as she looked over at her. The blonde sat there, thinking about how thrilled her best friend would be when Craig showed up in person to see her. She couldn't wait to see her reaction.


End file.
